


La sfida

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Series: high school!AU [1]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“State scherzando, spero.”<br/>Amy scuote la testa, lasciando i capelli biondi liberi di ondeggiare alle sue spalle, il sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. “Oh, niente affatto, <i>Stevie</i>.”<br/>Stephen alza gli occhi al cielo al nomignolo. “Andiamo, siamo nel bel mezzo del corridoio!”<br/>“È proprio questo il bello,” risponde tranquillo Paul prima di indicare con un cenno del capo gli armadietti poco distanti. “E devi muoverti, sta per andarsene... Oppure hai paura?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sfida

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _31 - Ripostiglio delle scope_ della Maritombola su [Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  E grazie al prompt su [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com) \- _Imagine your OTP as High School students mingling with their friends in the halls between classes. At one point, Person B’s perverted friends dare them to pin Person A to their locker and hump them (because apparently teenagers think that’s entertaining). Person B smirks and does the dare. When B pokes A’s shoulder, and A turns around and gets pinned to their locker, B chuckles evilly in A’s ear and slowly moves their hips up against A’s, making A a little horny. When B picks up the pace, A whispers to B about their “situation”. Do they run off to somewhere private to take care of it, or does B help A “calm down”?_  
>  Betata da [nessie_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nessie_sun). ♥

La giornata è stata noiosa, Stephen glielo concede, hanno avuto ben tre ore con il professor Blitzer perché mancava l’insegnante di Inglese e lui l’ha sostituito, ma questo non spiega perché si trovi in corridoio, al cambio di lezione, con i suoi migliori amici che vogliono coinvolgerlo in quell’idea folle – imbarazzante.  
“State scherzando, spero.”  
Amy scuote la testa, lasciando i capelli biondi liberi di ondeggiare alle sue spalle, il sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. “Oh, niente affatto, Stevie.”  
Stephen alza gli occhi al cielo al nomignolo. “Andiamo, siamo nel bel mezzo del corridoio!”  
“È proprio questo il bello,” risponde tranquillo Paul prima di indicare con un cenno del capo gli armadietti poco distanti. “E devi muoverti, sta per andarsene... Oppure hai paura?”  
“Cosa? E perché dovrei?”  
“Beh, potrebbe non prenderla bene,” Amy guarda fuori dalla finestra, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa di poco importante. “E qualcuno potrebbe anche temere di finire per farsi odiare...”  
Stephen stringe le mani a pugno. “È ridicolo.”  
“Allora vai. Sta chiudendo il lucchetto.” Paul ha la dedizione di un cronista sportivo, apparentemente, mentre scruta il corridoio con aria distratta e lo informa di ogni azione.  
Sospira; se non lo fa, rischia di non vedere più la fine dei loro discorsi. “Va bene.”

Mentre si dirige dall’altra parte del corridoio con lunghe falcate, sente i suoi amici iniziare a ridacchiare. Il tempo di arrivare e pensa che potrebbe anche apprezzare quella sfida, in fondo non sbagliano quando dicono che gli piace quel ragazzo.  
Giunge dietro Leibowitz appena prima che stia per allontanarsi; lo richiama con un colpetto sulla spalla e non appena incrocia gli occhi con quelli grigi e stupiti dell’altro, lo spinge contro l’armadietto e ridacchia vicino al suo orecchio, all’improvviso nervoso. Inizia a muovere, piano, il bacino contro il suo e, nonostante il clamore dei ragazzi attorno a loro, sorride notando che Jon sta trattenendo il fiato. Sa che quel piccolo gesto non basterà a placare i suoi amici, quindi aumenta il ritmo, concentrandosi di nuovo solo sul fiato dell’altro, ora incostante. Ridacchia di nuovo, anche se un po’ gli dispiace. “Calmo, non voglio farti nulla–”  
“Al momento non mi dispiacerebbe se volessi fare qualcosa,” sbotta Jon a labbra strette, “è questo il problema.”  
Stephen si blocca all’improvviso. “Oh.”  
“Già. Riprendi pure a ridere, Colbert.”  
“Uh, no,” deglutisce, “in realtà stavo pensando che se ti portassi via adesso, Amy e Paul non mi darebbero più pace.”  
“Non pensavo fossero così gelosi.”  
“COS- No, non è niente del genere. Dio- non è il momento di parlarne. Sei a posto?”  
Jon sbuffa, il tono secco. “Sì, penso di poter andare in giro senza che tutti capiscano che avrei voluto tu fossi andato fino in fondo.”  
Leibowitz è sempre stato diretto, ma non si aspettava così tanto e Stephen non può evitare di arrossire. “Bene. Ci- ci vediamo,” dice prima di allontanarsi. 

Vorrebbe che ritornare dai suoi amici richiedesse più tempo, anche se questo significherebbe più gente intorno, a fischiargli o urlargli parole a cui non vuole prestare attenzione. Quando li raggiunge, sospira. “Contenti?”  
Amy si fa pensierosa. “Non lo so, speravo ci avresti dato uno spettacolo più lungo.”  
“Sembra che ad un certo punti vi siate messi a chiacchierare,” aggiunge Paul, ghignando. “Almeno è stato qualcosa di interessante?”  
Stephen scrolla le spalle, non pensa sia saggio rivelarglielo adesso. “No. Dobbiamo andare a lezione, ora.”

***

Jon ha passato l’ora seguente cercando di decidere quanto si sia messo nei guai rivelando la verità a Colbert, e di non fantasticare troppo sulle risposte che ha ricevuto, anche se non ci è riuscito molto bene e dovrà chiedere a Janeane di copiare i suoi appunti. Torna al proprio armadietto con una certa ansia, ma quando non vede né Stephen né i suoi amici tira un sospiro di sollievo.  
Ha appena bloccato il lucchetto quando si sente afferrare per un gomito e tirare via. Colbert lo sta portando chissà dove, con una furia che non gli ha mai visto.  
“Cosa-”  
“Zitto.”  
Con un nodo in gola, Jon non riesce a fare altro che obbedire e seguirlo in silenzio. Quando superano i bagni, però, non può trattenere un sospiro deluso; stava iniziando a sperare sul serio che volesse continuare la performance di prima. Solo in quel momento Stephen si degna di informarlo vagamente dei suoi piani. “Non preoccuparti, ho in mente di meglio.”  
Non è molto, anche se sufficiente a fargli battere il cuore più forte e a mozzargli il fiato, ma per lo meno hanno fatto poche decine di metri quando l’altro si decide ad entrare in una stanza e spingerlo contro il muro. Nonostante abbia immaginato spesso quelle labbra contro le proprie, e può letteralmente dire che è un sogno diventato realtà, non riesce a non notare che non è appoggiato proprio contro una parete e intorno a loro è tutto buio. Quando devono separarsi per mancanza d’aria, Jon cerca a tastoni l’interruttore della luce per alcuni secondi e quasi scoppia a ridere quando riesce a pigiarlo.  
“E come il ripostiglio delle scope sarebbe meglio del bagno, Mr. Intelligenza?” chiede, osservando lo stretto spazio in cui sono finiti e finalmente riconoscendo cosa c’è alle sue spalle che lo intralcia anche sotto ai piedi – scope e spazzoloni.  
“È meno trafficato,” ride Colbert, scendendo a posargli le labbra contro il collo. “Non credo le bidelle siano tanto stupide da voler pulire qualcosa proprio mentre tutta la scuola è riversa nei corridoi.”  
“È un buon ragionamento, in effetti...”  
Non che al momento gli risulti facile ragionare, se non che si ricorda che c’è una cosa che deve chiedergli. Posa le mani sulle sue spalle e lo allontana di colpo. “Eri serio prima?”  
Stephen inarca un sopracciglio. “Non ti ho appena rapito, come avevo detto di voler fare?”  
“Dicevo su Sedaris e Dinello.”  
“Oh, già. Non ho idea da dove ti sia venuta quell’uscita, e preferirei non parlare dei miei amici in questo momento,” risponde tornando a baciarlo e a strusciarsi contro di lui.  
“Solo amici?”  
“Solo amici.”  
Colbert fa scivolare una mano tra di loro, gli sbottona i pantaloni e, in qualche modo, riesce a inginocchiarsi nello ristretto spazio dello stanzino. Per i minuti seguenti Jon stacca il cervello, decidendo che al momento non ne ha bisogno e che qualsiasi cosa decida il ragazzo che lo sta succhiando in quel modo vada più che bene.  
“Ste- Stephen, fermo. Sto–” riesce a dire, ma Colbert non gli dà retta e dopo poco Jon viene tra le sue labbra.  
Sente Stephen tentare di ingoiare, poi ritrarsi in fretta e sputare per terra. “Scu-scusa,” riesce a dire tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro.  
“No- non... Non c’è motivo che ti scusi.”  
È una situazione imbarazzante, ma Stephen sembra non stare ancora bene, quindi, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, il minimo è che tenti di aiutarlo. “Come stai?” domanda mentre si sistema velocemente – se deve uscire di lì è meglio non abbia i pantaloni sbottonati e tutto di fuori.  
“È solo che è la prima volta– che tento di ingoiare,” Stephen ridacchia nervoso, “pensavo fosse più semplice.”  
Anche Jon ride nervoso e gli offre una mano per rimettersi in piedi. “Perché volevi farlo? È stato fantastico, eh, a parte la parte dove ti stavi strozzando, ma...”  
Stephen abbassa lo sguardo, imbarazzato. “È una cosa stupida, ma ho pensato che era meglio non lasciar tracce...”  
Jon ridacchia appena. “Vero, non ci sono abbastanza stracci qui.”  
“Sì, beh, sul momento non ci ho pensato.”  
Jon sa che è una pessima cosa pensare che Stephen, così imbronciato, sia troppo adorabile – una cosa era desiderare di venir scopati, un’altra... quello – ma nello stesso momento ha capito anche che è troppo tardi. Sospira rassegnato a quella scoperta e gli prende il volto tra le mani, per tirarlo a sé e baciargli delicatamente le labbra, ancora salate di sé e di lacrime. “Va bene così. Mi spiace solo che non credo di aver tempo per ricambiare la cortesia.”  
Riesce a strappare una risatina a Stephen e non dovrebbe esserne così contento, eppure si sente come se avesse ottenuto il premio più prestigioso del mondo ed ha appena deciso che dovrà riprovarci il prima possibile.  
“Sarà per la prossima volta.”  
L’ha detto con un tono così ovvio che per un attimo Jon pensa di esserselo immaginato. Ma forse non avrebbe dovuto restare in silenzio così a lungo, perché Colbert se ne esce con un “Cioè- se vuoi che ci sia una prossima volta,” molto meno sicuro.  
“Sì, certo! Voglio dire, mi farebbe piacere... magari non nel ripostiglio delle scope.”  
“Meglio di no, sì. E possiamo metterci d’accordo con calma, fuori di qui?”  
Jon annuisce, all’improvviso incapace di parlare. È una situazione in cui non credeva si sarebbe mai trovato. “Certo.”  
Per lo meno, Stephen non sembra messo meglio di lui. “Bene... Hm, forse è meglio andare adesso.”  
“Sì. A- beh, alla prossima.”  
Colbert fa un cenno d’assenso con la testa e alza la mano, in segno di saluto, mentre sta per andare alla porta; cambia idea e torna di scatto verso di lui, per baciarlo.  
È un bacio veloce, Stephen mormora un “Ciao,” e prima che Jon possa rendersene del tutto conto è già uscito.  
Jon osserva la porta imbambolato per un lungo minuto prima di ricordarsi che è a scuola e dovrebbe essere in aula in quel momento. Prende un mocho per ripulire velocemente per terra e poi esce a propria volta, sorridente e contento che nessuno abbia avuto bisogno di entrare nel ripostiglio negli ultimi quindici minuti.


End file.
